ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Celestial Nexus
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough Note #1: Magic agro inside of Shrine of Ru'Avitau so everyone will need Prism Powders and Silent Oils. Note #2: Someone might need to open the yellow door so that everyone can get past the door. *Head to I-6 in Ru'Aun Gardens and enter Shrine of Ru'Avitau. *Sneak up here. *Head south and follow the path to J-7 past the first yellow door. *Then head west past the second yellow door to the control room with 2 monoliths at H-7. *Use Prism Powders and head south to a room with 2 Dark Elementals. *You no longer need sneak from here. *Head either east or west and follow the cooridors till you come to another room with 2 Dark Elementals at H-10. *Head north and then down the stairs to the Celestial Nexus at H-9. *Group up with your party if you have not already and enter the battle field. *Watch the final cutscene and prepare to battle Eald'narche, who has two forms. 1st Form *Orbitals x 2 - have ~130hp and if defeated, are resummoned quickly. Lullaby works, but Sleep is recommended. *Exoplates - the armor surrounding Eald'narche. It has about 10000 HP. It does not do melee attacks. Special attacks: ** Cronos Sling: Cone Attack physical damage (~300-600), absorbed by Utsusemi ** Gaea Stream: Single target(?) damage (~200), absorbed by Utsusemi ** Uranos Cascade: AoE physical damage (~200-400), absorbed by Utsusemi ** Phase Shift: 30' AoE physical damage (~600-1300), Stun, Bind, absorbed by Utsusemi *** Used at around 66%, 33% and 0% HP. It gets stronger each time. *Eald'narche - invulnerable to all attacks until the Exoplates is defeated. ** He uses ancient magic and Sleepga II. ** Once the exoplates are gone he has only about 2000 HP. *Suggested strategy - have melee use 2 hour specials to quickly dispose of the Exoplates. Sleep the Orbitals as they're not worth attacking. After the Exoplates are gone it only takes a few hits to get Eald'narche to his second form. There is very little time to rest before the second form. ** Try to avoid doing anything to Eald'narche until the Exoplates are gone; in particular, pull the Orbitals away before using Sleepga. Let your tank get initial aggro and then tank that way. *If you wipe, don't bother to Reraise; you will get aggro wherever you are on the battlefield. 2nd Form *Second form Eald'narche is still pretty weak (~2500 HP), but more annoying. ** He teleports around like Arch Angel TT ** In addition to his ancient magic and Sleepga II, he casts Bindga (and other debuffs?) ** He has a very high melee resistance cut damage by about 75% ** He also uses these special attacks: *** Vortex: 20'(?) AoE low damage (~100), Terror and Bind, absorbed by Utsusemi *** Stellar Burst: AoE low damage (~100) and Silence, absorbed by Utsusemi *** Omega Javelin: Single target damage (~150) and Petrification, absorbed by Utsusemi ** Tanking is hard, hate seems to moves around randomly * Eat Poison Potions and consider stunning some spells. * After the final cutscene, you appear in Hall of the Gods. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:The fate of Vana'diel awaits you in the Celestial Nexus!